


艳鬼

by huangsese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 未成年床戏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangsese/pseuds/huangsese
Relationships: 黄明昊 朱正廷 - Relationship





	艳鬼

天彻底黑了，没有光线来源的屋子让人探不清其构造。黄明昊的步伐虚晃左右瞧了瞧。  
照片里的背景似乎也是漆黑一片，他走近了些。那也是个屋子的某一角落，能看清左边那块墨绿色或者黑色的厚重的布是窗帘，于是那个屋子也没有光能够反射。四周堆积着街口常见的装汽水的红色货框，上面的商标磨损了一半，里面是被开了盖的，塞的满满当当随时都可能掉落的玻璃瓶，不像中间的那个。

中间。

黄明昊不明白大脑为什么没有最先识别这张艺术照的中间部位，明明这才是艺术照的重点。对的，这是艺术照，他最开始就看出来了。他晃了晃头真的看的更清了点，那是一个裸体的人。  
气血上涌，欲望来的猛烈。其实从他知道这是张艺术照的开始就已经有了感觉。他刻意的看着背景，像是给自己缓冲时间，又或者——好东西总该留到最后。但又总怕它转瞬即逝，等反应过来，黄明昊的手已经抚上了自己的硬起。如果不是他喝醉了，他不会想到自己要和一个照片的主角奔赴云雨。那裸人儿将脸埋进货框，双手无力的搭在框边上，紧致的腰身对着镜头抬起，两瓣浑圆往下是白嫩硕长的双腿。如果不是那踮起的脚尖，几乎就要判断这是一张案发现场的惨照。可是你看，这人正骚气的试图将臀翘得更高，以至于大腿绷紧，你能看清他皮肤上的绒毛。要是舔上去还能感受到搏动的筋脉。黄明昊哑着嗓子溢出呻吟，“嗬…”他用手低着自己的马眼，要是能在这腿上磨蹭感觉也不会差。然后是这小骚货的穴口……啧，他夹得那样紧，看不清最隐秘的部位。似乎右上方有他正伺候着的主人，他再也受不了的求饶，想让主人赶紧释放出来……“啊…”黄明昊握紧了自己的肉棒，蚀骨的滋味让他缩紧了下腹，手中的物什在放大，他不舍的摩挲，吸了口气。可是还不够，你看这小东西的模样哪是在求饶。腰肢完美的弧度要扭动起来，明明是要着更多。黄明昊来回撸动的更快，他望向小东西的上半身，入眼的是被框边压成两瓣的胸部，压痕处泛着血色的红，连着可怜的小乳头也留在货框的另一边。黄明昊呼吸急促，轻轻带动几下包皮射了出来，大脑被窜上精髓的电流刺激的一片空白。如果能握住，他也不会对那两团美好手下留情，他要将小人转过身，攥紧他的胸，让他从一直咬着嘴唇刻意忍耐的状态叫出声，再将精液送进去，逼着他咽下，看着他被逼出泪的眼角，威胁他不许吐掉，然后拖过来再重新来一次。  
他要欺负得小东西全身泛红，让白净的身子肮脏不堪起来。黄明昊回味着余韵，待到一切重归于黑暗，他才发现，那人吹弹可破的皮肤居然是全部发亮光源所在。

一．  
黄明昊踉跄着下了台阶站稳，满不在意的捡起因推搡而掉落的帽子，他数了数手上男人让他去买酒的钱，压紧鸭舌帽朝院外走去。

“阿旺！”

他踹开隔壁单间房上镶着的，摇摇欲坠用铁皮拼接起来的门。  
名唤阿旺的少年吓得一抽，慌忙拽着桌上的纸巾处理差点阳痿的下体。他用腿扫开身下的板凳站起身，迅速窜到门前，“嘿嘿，昊哥。”  
黄明昊瞥了这小子一眼，往他头上拍了一巴掌，“去洗手。”这傻子居然还知道自己撸，他瞥了眼阿旺收起来的东西，可能是从什么杂志上剪下来的明星照片。他掀开薄被，仰着身子倒上床板，将腿翘在屋子里唯二的家具桌子上。阿旺端着杯子，顺着黄明昊的动作将他的杂物移到一旁不碍事的地方，“昊哥，喝水。”黄明昊摆摆手，“坐着吧。” “哎”，阿旺应了声，挠挠头又摸出一包中华，“我搞到好东西了，昊哥来一根？”  
黄明昊接过烟，抽出几根便宜的软蓝，“你哪来的？” “我给镇口那个人洗车，他说拿这个抵我工钱，我看你之前抽过，说是好东西，我就让他换了。” “嗯，干得不错。”黄明昊点上了一支，没有戳破。他闭着眼睛休息了一会儿，“我要去外面，你跟吗。”他说的模糊，话里听不出是出去吃饭还是去干嘛。其实他只是觉得“离家出走”这个词很丢人罢了，就算他知道阿旺听懂了也不会笑他更不会拒绝。“哦，成。” “再也不回来你也走？” “我跟昊哥。”  
“那收拾东西吧。”黄明昊翻身下了床，看他将几件旧衣物翻来覆去叠了几遍也不知道装什么。“带钱就行了，你有钱吗？”黄明昊抽着最后一支烟，猛吸了一大口。“有！”他从黄明昊掀到一旁乱糟糟的床单里翻出一个包，递了过去，“我都给放这了。”黄明昊将银行卡和现金折叠在一起放进外套内侧的口袋，“走。”他推开门，路过自家的房子，头也不回的离开。

“让你洗车的那个人是他吗？”  
黄明昊出了街区，来到饭馆给他和阿旺点了碗面填肚子，突然不经意问到。阿旺点头，“他们喊李哥。” 黄明昊看他吃的差不多了，“去，给我买杯喝的。”阿旺抹了把嘴接过钱，小跑没影了。

“李哥今儿个手气好，再不放我们回家要遭老婆讲的。”几个男人灭了烟，陆续穿着衣服从麻将桌上起身。李哥码着麻将，象征性挽留几句，今天赢得多，早点歇了还能叫“妞儿”来玩。  
他收拾着桌子，将洗车店的大门关上，卷帘降下的噪音让他都听不到电话对面女人的声音了。  
“李哥好兴致啊，今晚叫几个玩啊？”  
“这次可轻点折腾，都是新货，再说那洞哪经得住你的东西啊。”  
“喂？李哥？在吗，到底要几个啊，给你算便宜点呗。”  
“李哥？李哥！”  
“……”

二．  
“我们是去哪儿啊昊哥。”阿旺跟着黄明昊坐在公交车站台上。  
“我带你走就知道了……”黄明昊的声音小了下去，注意力转到背着路灯走过来的人身上。来人极瘦，只能看清他晃眼的带着花蝴蝶图案的丝绸长裤和水袖长袍，像是刚从杂草堆埋着的小路里淌过来，沾着水的裤腿能荡出一阵风。看他摆过来往长椅上坐，阿旺闻到浓烈的酒气，不自觉起身让到一旁。黄明昊用鞋尖戳来人的小腿，见没有反应，不过是不伦不类的酒鬼。  
见鬼的能闻到酒香，黄明昊太阳穴一突，起身要离开，“没车我们先……”。没想阿旺伸手接住了接住男人从口袋里掉落的钱包，黄明昊沉默了一会儿，准备放回去，示意不知所措的阿旺就这样直接走人。

“末班车都开到底站了。”  
“没地方住了吗小弟弟。”

黄明昊脚步一顿，一把刀已经从袖口掉落。这儿的人并不友好，如果误会讲不清他也懒得白费口舌。回头看那人，半个身躯都融进黑暗里，似一吹就化开的雾，正望着他。

声音盛着夜间的风飘过来，落得黄明昊满身凉意，“要不跟我走吧。”黄明昊捏着刀刃步步逼近，刚想着说几句吓唬人的话被突然躲到他身后的阿旺打断。愣神间，鼻翼涌入一股幽香，他低头是那人胸前露出的大片白皙肌肤，在路灯照不到的一角兀自发光。肉眼可见的柔软，若隐若现的两点呈粉红色。但勒出沟壑的骨头也让人无法忽视其瘦削。黄明昊回过神，却不想他靠了过来，在他耳边吐着气，“我醉了，你送我回家，钱都是你的。”脸颊一转就抵到他的额头，说不清这丝丝凉意侵入滚烫身躯的酥麻感。黄明昊伸手接住了他，那人闭上眼，脸上出现微醺的红，将钥匙提到黄明昊眼前。

三．  
狭小的照片馆堆满了胶片和相机，四周挂着各种各样的脸，就是那种常见的证件照。  
黄明昊搀着朱正廷挤进门就没法转身了，他估摸着手上的人也没什么油水可捞，难怪心这么大。  
“上二楼。”朱正廷声音轻飘飘的。  
二楼房间开阔的多，没想到两层都是他的。按着指示，黄明昊推开其中一间房将朱正廷扔上床。然后不客气的只将钱包里的写着朱正廷名字的身份证甩在他身上，“你说的啊，酬劳。”准备离开。“这穷乡僻野每天只有两趟车，最早的八点才开，你不如在这歇一夜，或者你也可以选择步行。”朱正廷翻了个身撑起头，额前碎发滑向一边，第一次露出勾人的眉眼。他看见黄明昊僵硬的身体，像发现好玩的事情笑开来，绝色的脸才添了几分真实。  
他光着脚下床，踉跄到黄明昊跟前，环住他的脖颈以站稳身子。这次他连眼底都红了，只半睁着，一片水色。朱正廷努力的让出口的话清晰，“我没醉。”  
“那你扯着我送你回来耍我玩呢。”  
“可是我醉了呀。”朱正廷偏着头，自己也很无奈。他一只手顺着黄明昊颈肩的曲线磨蹭着滑落到手腕，握住。随后是刀刃与地面的接触声，“怕什么，我又不会害你。”  
“黄明昊。”

长久的对视，朱正廷的瞳仁漾得出水，直到他确定黄明昊认出他来了。

四．  
黄明昊只在十三岁，父母闹离婚那年跟着父亲回过老家。男人破产，女人选择改嫁，黄明昊的抚养权判给了财产稳定的母亲。结果出来的那个暑假他选择跟着爸爸，去他口中唯一能苟且的地方。  
他记得自己坐了很久很久的车，天黑了才到了那个没有电也不通水的老房子。他挺懂事的，虽然他怪过母亲，但是这件事教给他最多的就是现实。于是他很快就回归了便利富足的生活，丢下越来越消沉的父亲。他对老家的记忆仅剩一点遇见过的漂亮男孩。  
三年后，他再次见到他，是醉着酒，几乎褪了半件衣服的模样。

“到底是长大了，什么都敢干”，朱正廷几乎就要埋在他胸前，他拽着黄明昊的衣服，盯着地上那把刀，“仗着自己未成年是吧。”  
“还不能判罪。”

“未成年能犯得罪可多了去了。”黄明昊将身子完全靠着墙，朱正廷跟着往前倒去，被他环住了腰，一声惊呼因突然靠近的脸收了回去。“我可以吻你吗？”

黄明昊想起来了，他喜欢那个漂亮的男孩。

五．  
“昊哥。”穿着黄色T恤的少年从床上弹了起来，看着擦着头发走进来的黄明昊。“没事你穿吧，就是我衣服一样的好几件，你别和我们昨天穿的脏衣服搞混了。”“这人小气，就给我们一间房，还是单人床。”阿旺挠着头，也不多问，“那我睡地上吧。” 黄明昊上了床，转过身子，默认了他的话。阿旺关掉灯，轻手轻脚将背包拿过来枕，对着床的方向闭上了眼。  
黄明昊盯着房间墙上挂着的装饰画，毫无睡意。

“算了吧，小屁孩。”朱正廷没给他反驳的机会就将他推了出去，“睡那间房。”黄明昊只得看着那张俏红的脸消失在门后，连带着灯光。他摸不到开关，一层层扑面而来的黑暗让他找不到该去的方向，就好像……好像三年前那样。

三年前  
分不清是不是梦，黄明昊被一张照片迷的死去活来，每晚都对着那个裸人儿释放刚觉醒不久的欲望。他吻他的背，从蝴蝶骨一路舔到沟缝，他想开阔奈何小东西总夹得紧。他随意的在对着他高抬腰部的身子上胡弄，留下自己滚烫的浑浊。无数次他揉捏那被压的充血的两块小小的凸起，在高潮的时候都想吻身下人的脸。可惜他看不到，更碰不到。

他撞见在院子里往自己身上浇水的朱正廷的时候，就明白自己天天记挂着的那个裸人儿是个男体。那些模糊的隐藏——平坦的胸部和看不清的穴口，都有了答案。  
世上竟真有如此白净的身躯，朱正廷胸前平坦的两粒柔软，被冲击过来的水流激得翘立。颜色粉嫩，他用手轻轻抚弄，使身子被濡湿的均匀些。这景象与那对被挤压的胸部重叠，黄明昊喉咙干燥，浑身的火热逼得他前端已分泌出些粘液。  
他记得这人是照相馆里替大人看店的漂亮哥哥。极瘦，面容也极冷，倒是让人生了几分畏惧，捣乱的孩子也只敢在他家门前驻足，不敢有过多叨扰。黄明昊也只见过几面，他甚至一开始将这使周围一切都失色的容貌错认为女色。朱正廷总穿着白色的缎稠水杉，宽松的袍子露出他的锁骨，留着刚好掩盖住修长脖颈的长碎发。他藏着自身所有优势，偏偏只几眼就将人吸进水眸中。在黄明昊一次次不堪父亲自我放弃的抱怨，往外跑得时候，路过照相馆会往里瞅几眼，总觉得自己窥到那份姿色。朱正廷不同于对他人的，总会对他笑。

小镇人少，各家各户落座的远，人情也更淡薄。虽说照相馆冒烟的时候见不到火光，就没人当回事的上前帮一把，但一屋子的胶片很快就助燃了这场意外。黄明昊记得自己慌乱得，一次次奔波于水井和失水的房屋间，他发现的及时，在浓烟里将轻的没有重量般的人背出来。  
他环住怀里虚弱的人儿，犹豫着要不要再冲进去的时候，被一双冰凉的手拦了下来。朱正廷眼中无光的摇摇头，示意他屋里的人没救了。  
然后同他说了第一句话，“谢谢。”

朱正廷在没有受损严重的小屋里安顿下来，黄明昊自那以后，往他家跑得愈勤。

“你爸又拿你撒气了？”  
朱正廷见他闯入，没有慌乱，扯过一旁的白袍将自己裹得密不透风，转过身留了一个侧脸，“这次哄你，我家已经拿不出什么糖了。” 黄明昊没有回话，连反驳自己不是小孩都忘了，在自己变得更混乱之前逃了出去。自此脑海中的裸人儿终于有了脸，又或者是他终于窥得自己每天记挂着的人藏住的身子，他在那瞬间好像察觉到，自己喜欢的不是女人，但也绝不是身边的那些男人。  
记忆久远，他始终不清楚自己在照相馆被烧毁前，到底有没有看过那张照片。如今想来，这更加像是场梦，一场因自己都没有明了的情动，而臆想出来的，主角是朱正廷的春梦。

他更加放纵自己夜夜的沉溺，好在白天见到人的时候藏住说不出口的心动。除了和朱正廷在一起的时刻，他在老家过的没有那么愉快。他适应不了这样闭塞的生活和愈加狂躁的父亲，他对这个男人的尊敬和同情正消失殆尽。

“明昊，你收到妈妈寄给你的包裹了吧。”黄明昊虽然无法原谅母亲的无情，但是他想他还好被判给了母亲。他赌气跟着父亲出走，正盼着母亲给自己一个台阶，好让他逃离。  
“嗯。”  
“如果你真的没法原谅我，想跟你爸爸过……明昊，你爸爸给不了你什么，我……”  
“你来接我吧。”十三岁的少年声音颤抖了。

朱正廷像料到他会来一般，指着早就倒好的水，“坐吧，有事慢慢说。”  
“我……我可能要走了。”黄明昊踌躇着，有些话就要瞒不住了。  
“挺好，你跟着你爸哪有什么出路。”朱正廷拨弄着眼前的头发，云淡风轻。  
“那你呢，你怎么办，在这里待一辈子吗？”黄明昊走进了几步，对着他的眼神，接下来他要做的事情需要勇气，而他忍耐到，望着这个人的眼就会轻易失去理智。  
“我不会跟着你离开的……”黄明昊已经凑了过去，终于实实在在尝到梦中人的滋味，柔软的触感让他没法冷静下来，不禁感叹那些耳鬓厮磨真的都是梦。哪有口中的味道香甜，而自己真的没有一点技术，他甚至已经咬破了朱正廷的嘴唇。这些都让他想不到，他更想不到朱正廷奋力的挣扎与抵抗。

“滚！”

朱正廷吼出声的时候，黄明昊已经在撕扯他的衣服了。黄明昊停了下来，将朱正廷压在床上，事实上他只是靠着本能，也没有下一步的动作了。说到底他只是个……  
“你太小了……”朱正廷眼中情绪翻滚，黄明昊从未见过他有这么大的波动，他读不懂。朱正廷似乎不忍说出什么绝情的话，他试图推开身上的少年，却发现这人正执拗的不肯松手，似乎在等一个答案。  
“你还什么都给不了我，而我对你没有什么感情，除非你想让我报答救命之恩……”朱正廷不知道他能不能听懂。“够了！”黄明昊从他身上翻下来，眼中全是火和……悲伤。  
朱正廷到底是不忍心，“更多的是我不想走。”他沉默了一会儿还是决定告诉这个小孩子，“火是我放的，我希望他们死。”  
“我好不容易找到一个安静的地方，就让我这么活着吧。”  
黄明昊心里惊涛骇浪，说不出一句话。他知道朱正廷年纪比自己大，再多的接触也打消不了那些疏离感，他没想到朱正廷会对自己坦白。  
“你就不怕……”  
“你要是报警我也不会怪你什么，反正我怎样都是活。”朱正廷笑着，还想着宽慰他。  
黄明昊颤抖着，有一瞬他觉得眼前的人极度陌生，自己丝毫不了解他，而看着他的笑容，心里全是害怕。但下一秒，他就抱住了朱正廷，不敢猜也不敢问他受的那些苦。

“这什么东西，你他妈从哪弄的这玩意。”  
“我妈寄的。”黄明昊挡住男人的动作，将包裹拿了过来，平静的望着他。  
果然男人的情绪开始波动，挥着酒瓶子骂骂咧咧，“那个贱女人能给你什么好东西！她是脏的，她背着我找男人，别把这婊子的东西往我家里带！”  
“你他妈是不是和她一样看不起我！你给老子滚……”男人渐渐晃到地上，酒精麻痹了他的大脑，他很快就安静了下来。黄明昊习以为常，厌倦的看了他一眼，将包裹里的东西拿出来。

父母都曾是生意场上的人，多少都迷信，尤其是母亲。开高速的时候都要带着菩萨项链保平安。  
他拿出一张唤为“太岁”的符，将他贴在灶台所在那面的墙上，找了个父亲不会发现的位置。倒不是他多在意，毕竟，另可信其有。母亲给他算了八字，说他今年有灾祸，这符只能贴在老家，用来稳固自己的“根脉”。

黄明昊看了眼时间，往屋外走，母亲该来接他了。他在路边，等着的却是那个人。

“你如果愿意，明天就跟我走。”他和朱正廷从那天之后就很少见面了，或者说朱正廷在躲着他，他在出发前一晚，将那么多想说的话缩短成了一句。  
而朱正廷亮了一夜的灯，屋外的人守着剪影，候了一夜。

可最后他没来。  
只有母亲激动的搂着他，不停的道歉，“没事的明昊，你再也不会回来了……”

六．  
回忆戛然而止。那年他离开老家时大病了一场，他只记得母亲在耳边念佛文，回魂清醒过来的时候已经将那段不长的相遇忘了个光。这不过是年少时的一场玩笑，可黄明昊发现自己没有忘。他跟着母亲过得很好，他身边也从来不缺人，但他从来不碰任何人，也不知道为谁守身如玉，如今都有了答案。

黄明昊从那副装饰画上移开目光，翻过身子，眼神落在已经打鼾的阿旺身上。地板上只铺一层布他也能睡得那样香，他知道自己不爱碰别人。黄明昊盯着他许久，起身给他换了一个枕头。

夜里，黄明昊久违的梦到了当年的那个房间。只不过不同的是，照片上的中间部位不见了。那个裸人儿消失了。  
黄明昊似乎依旧躺在床上，他感受到从脚腕处缠上了一双手，往上抚摸，正往最滚烫的那地摸去。他一个激灵睁开眼，朱正廷的笑脸就悬在他的上方。他注意不到他苍白的脸色，只嗔怪着像孩童一样撒娇，“你不是不要我的吗？”  
做梦的人往往察觉不到自己在做梦。朱正廷笑而不语，将凑过来的黄明昊重新推到在床，顺着他的胸膛一路吻到火热处，用力吸吮。黄明昊大脑一片空白，抓紧朱正廷的头发，将他的头埋得更深。几次濒临崩溃，他都制止了朱正廷，缓了过去。直到他再也忍不住，压住了俯首在胯间的人。他欣赏着朱正廷正面的风光，用鼻尖汲取着味道，看不够更摸不够，他等今天等了太久。黄明昊如愿以偿的抓住朱正廷胸前的微凸，用手指搓揉，用舌头舔弄。让它们在没有外物的挤压下依然充血，这身子的一切反应当然只能由我来调控。只玩弄了一会儿黄明昊就要转换场地，他将这白到发光的美妙男体来回把玩，手忙脚乱。到最后进入以往怎么也探不清的穴口时，再也忍不住的释放出来。他感受着销魂的滋味，用各种姿势将朱正廷侵犯了一次又一次，看着他在自己身下绽放，耳边充斥着他毫不掩饰的淫叫。似是要弥补自己多年来的空缺，让身下人还债。  
“我真是要死在你身上了。”

七．  
太过激烈和美好的缠绵让早上醒来的黄明昊一阵恍惚，他望着下身的狼藉，几乎就要怀疑这不是梦。“阿旺”，黄明昊对着推开房门的来人欲言又止，“你昨晚……有听到什么动静吗？”  
“没有啊，昊哥，我睡得很着。”  
“朱正廷呢？” 他心里想着，从地上捡起不知道什么时候褪去的衣服套上，推开门跑了出去，挨个敲着房间的门，他真怕昨晚的一切又全是梦。

没有人回应，他慌张的下楼，看到蹲在地上整理着照片的朱正廷，这才放下心。  
“正廷……”这次朱正廷答应的很快，转过头对着他笑。黄明昊心跳漏了几拍，不知道是不是自己多想，他觉得朱正廷脸上多了几分娇羞，正准备大着胆子给他说昨晚的事，朱正廷先打断了他。

“明昊，我很想你。”黄明昊愣住了。  
“就算我刚认识你的时候，你还是个屁大点儿的小孩子，我居然也能记着你那么久。”朱正廷毫不掩饰，他痴痴的望着黄明昊，嘴角带着自嘲的笑，“你知道我比你大几岁吗？”黄明昊走过去，将手放在朱正廷的肩上，想给他点安心的感觉，“我都看了你的身份证了。”朱正廷仰着头等着他的话说完。“6岁而已，没差多少。”黄明昊也蹲下身子，和他平视。“而且，”他环顾着四周，“我来的太迟了，你到底是怎么做到这些的。” 朱正廷歪着脑袋，“你都想起来了？” 黄明昊将他抱进怀里，默认了，听着他继续说。  
“我不知道你去了哪，但总觉得你会回来，我想让自己过得好一点，安安静静的等你，所以我又重开了照相馆，反正我也只会做这个了……用攒的钱拍下这座小楼房，离主干道近点，看得清过往的车。” “对不起，我把你忘了……”黄明昊搂得更紧，想着他掩盖掉的那些艰辛。

“你呢？明昊。你现在怎么会随身带刀。”朱正廷这时看他的眼神，从看着爱人变成了看学坏的弟弟。黄明昊眼里有不快，但是他否认不了，三年后，他依然给不了朱正廷什么。

朱正廷又问，“你为什么会回来。”

黄明昊低着头，搭在朱正廷肩头的手，多了几分力。最后他眼里有决绝，“三年前你拒绝了我，三年后的今天，我还是想要带你离开，就算我一无所有，你愿意和我在一起吗？”朱正廷没有一贯的理智，他毫不犹豫的点头，“我再也不要离开你了。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”

黄明昊沉默良久，“我带刀只是为了防身，来这儿的路上没遇到几个好人，身上的手机钱包都被偷了”，他吻朱正廷的额头，“对不起，昨晚没有吓到你吧。” 朱正廷摇头，脸上有调侃，“我还以为，你是要逼我就范。”  
黄明昊面色却依然凌重，“我回来是为了一个秘密。”

八．  
黄明昊随着母亲走的那天，母亲就向他坦白了一切，“明昊，妈妈是想等你长大才告诉你的，可是等不及了。”她的状态不太好，握紧了方向盘，像是忍耐了许久。  
哥哥强占了妹妹，可惜这个妹妹是个没名分的私生子。她瞒着哥哥生下了一个儿子然后丢给老家的人养活，自己仍然需要在大城市打拼，她恨死了黄家人也过够了苦日子。嫁给黄父再给他戴绿帽子，让他破产都是报复。“他就是个混蛋，你再也不用喊他爸爸，再也不用和他一起生活了。”  
“所以，他才是坏人是吗，我之前一直在误会你。”母亲表情稍微放松了一点，“看你这么误会妈妈，妈妈都要难过死了，早点告诉你真相也好。”

“那天我回去就发了烧，好了之后便将这里的事都忘得差不多了，如果不是我父亲知道了那个畸形儿的存在，我可能再也不会回来。”黄明昊长叹了口气，又带着笑将朱正廷的手举到跟前轻吻，“差一点就见不到你了。”  
朱正廷也跟着庆幸，但语气依然不轻松，“那你父亲是……”  
“他找到了阿旺，搞到我妈的联系方式说要一家团聚。这些年她过的也不好，亲生父亲在她结婚后就联系不到了，没想到会有我。其实我猜我爸可能早就知道我不是亲生的了，但他太爱我妈了，如果不是闹到离婚，可能还是小时候那样对我好。”黄明昊想起那个醉醺醺的男人，抱着一张照片夜夜落泪，质问着母亲为什么爱上了别人。  
“可再怎么爱都是建立在我母亲的痛苦上，他对他亲生儿子倒是好，现金和卡都放他那”，黄明昊眼神突然变得柔和，“我回来是想亲眼证实我爸没说谎，一想到我妈那么痛苦，我都不愿多看他一眼。只是我没想到会不忍心丢下阿旺。”

“就是你哥哥？”  
“嗯，我还不知道怎么让我妈接受他”，黄明昊苦笑，“我父亲骗他母亲会来找他，将他留在那。他作为近亲产物够幸运了，没畸形到哪儿，就是脑子不灵光。我替他教训了几个欺负他的人，他就一直跟着我。”  
“那阿旺在哪？”  
黄明昊疑惑的朝着楼上喊阿旺的名字，“昨晚和我一起的那个人就是啊。”  
朱正廷拦住了他，声音颤抖，“明昊……我昨晚只带了你一个人回来。” “怎么可能？你别开玩笑了！”黄明昊不可置信，翻身跑上楼。他明明就在那！  
“明昊……”朱正廷跟了过去，想让他冷静，“你别激动。”黄明昊没有理会，仍然觉得他在开玩笑，猛地将阿旺拽过来，“你看不见他？”朱正廷慢慢退到门边，往黄明昊旁边的方向看，再次摇头。黄明昊脸色苍白，看着惊恐的朱正廷，内心又蔓延起那种恐惧，荒谬感让他不知如何做下一步的动作，“不可能，昨天还是阿旺拿了你的钱包的……” “真的只有你一个，我怎么可能让你和别人睡在一张小床上！”朱正廷也急了。  
然而，屋外愈加靠近的警笛声阻止了屋里荒谬的蔓延。

九．  
黄明昊使自己保持冷静，这种时候就算喊自己没有杀人，又有谁会信。他坐在审讯室，看着走进来的警员，担心着朱正廷的情况。自己去开的门，被抓住的时候，朱正廷和阿旺都还留在楼上。

十．  
小林给队长倒了杯水，“老大辛苦了。” 但队长看上去没有结案的兴奋，新官上任，第一次接的命案办的并不痛快。“现在靠精神病逃脱的罪犯数不胜数，没想到第一次办案就给我碰上了。” “哎呀，我们做好当警察的工作就好了，怎么判是法庭的事，他要是装的，进去了也会疯。”小林看上去倒显老成。 “我明白，就是奇怪”，队长想到犯人的挣扎，“死者李国飞和他并无任何关系，按他编的说法，是只为自己的哥哥教训过他，但是没有下死手。而且他动手时，也完全没有在意周围的监控，既然这个哥哥不存在，那他的杀人动机是什么。”小林接他的话，“所以这不就表示犯人真的是精神分裂啊吗，监控里只有他一个，他却臆想出了一堆人，再说了……” “李国飞这个变态都玩死过一个人了，用的汽水瓶…算了不提，死了也不亏，要不是调查了他的通话记录，都不知道还有多少年轻的男孩被祸害”，小林咬牙切齿，“有需求就有市场，这些人口味真重。”

队长依然皱着眉头，“一个精神分裂患者杀了一个素不相识的变态……可是我就觉得还少了点什么。” 小林莫名其妙，“难道你非得多牵扯点人进去？他父母的证词承认是近亲但是没有孩子，也没有搜集到他编出来的两个人的证据，抓到他的时候，房子的户主都不是他，身上的衣服还是视频里拍到的那件。一个杀人犯不销毁证据，还敢事后擅闯私宅，不是精神病是什么。”

队长看着激动的小林沉默了几秒，“缺了一个让一切更合理的动机，如果他是为幻想的哥哥教训人，那么下死手的可能就是别的人格，毕竟精神分裂患者也不是变态杀人狂，不可能无动机杀人……” “那可说不准，谁能研究的透他们。”小林立马打断了他。 队长无奈的叹气，准备结束这个话题，“是我多想了，毕竟他说的那个朱正廷也并不存在。” “如果存在又怎么了？” “其实如果存在，也没有足够的证据，是我故事看多了”，队长起身离开，丢下一句话，“就是觉得这个莫名其妙的犯罪过程，缺少了一个因此得到拯救的人的存在。”  
“死人也算啊……就当为那个人报仇了呗。”小林想起那个档案上男孩绝美的脸就可惜，名字好像是三个字，叫什么来着？

十一．  
阿旺明明存在，怎么可能是我出了问题。  
那个定罪的凶器当然他妈的会有我的指纹，那是我揍过欺负阿旺的人的木棍！不，欺负他的人一定也是他找来演戏的！阿旺和我一个妈生的，怎么会不像，打扮一下装作我的样子有什么难度。报警的人都不知道他的存在，当然只会说看到黄家那个儿子，这算什么的狗屁目击证人这么没脑子！他还穿着老子给他的衣服，怪不得……我说那晚醒过来，衣服为什么会在地上，我还以为是因为那个梦是真的，所以……朱正廷，你也是和他一起的吗，为什么他们都说你们不存在……为什么帮他，为什么，你爱他吗……

转移罪犯的车内传来响动。

十二．  
阿旺搂着怀里的人，“你还在想那个蠢货？”  
朱正廷娇笑着给了他一个安抚的吻，“怎么会，我是在想怎么谢谢你这么帮我。”阿旺一个翻身亲他，“为了你我什么都愿意做，再说不是你拦住我早就杀了他”，他停下来眯着眼，“我恨他有我父母的爱，你跟他到底能有什么仇怨，现在能告诉我了吧？有这么棒的计划折磨他，能让我这么轻易逃脱。”朱正廷不答反问，“你今天十八岁生日吧？” 阿旺愣了愣，“是啊，那你要给我当礼物吗？” 朱正廷笑了，哄他，“是啊，现在你是想讨论事情还是……”  
阿旺哈哈大笑，将他夺过来的爱人压下，封住了他的唇。  
黄明昊，你的一切我都夺过来了。

陷入激情的他，没空管被风吹落一地的东西，里面似乎混有两张照片。  
其中一张是他刚杀的人，另一张是他。

十三．  
我想起十三岁那年，妈妈接我回城里，在车上给我说的故事。  
彼时我们许久没见，她摸着我的头，一直给我说抱歉。上车后，她扶起无缘无故翻到的菩萨像，面色凌重的给我说这个镇很邪门。我知道妈妈一向迷信，小时候总说一些鬼故事吓唬我，让我缩在被子里赶紧入睡。  
她似乎是为了拉近我们的距离，虽然忌讳路程上说这些，但是还是挑了一些同我讲。  
“有些惨死无法超度，道行浅想着解脱的鬼魄，虽不能直接害人，但是擅长迷惑人心，专门吸食阳气，来提升道行。它们有些练邪法，才不管纯阳的说法，越是心术不正的人越是大补。”  
“这么说，它们还是为民除害了？”  
“就邪门在这个地方，你已经分不清自己是好是坏了。”

妈妈说到这里似乎不愿再多讲，我不知道她是不是想到了自己的经历和我的由来，表情异常痛苦，于是她转了话锋，给我举着小倩和画皮的例子，但是我忘不了她异常惊恐的表情，像是察觉到有什么事发生在她身上了。她还是强笑着给我说故事，“它们啊，幻化着房子引过路的书生，还会迷惑人类，控制这些傀儡去接触活人就更加方便了，只要这些人碰到它们和这个世界的媒介，就再也活不成了。”

“你防着它们就好了，吸阴补阳往往都是通过交合，你这么大也该懂了吧。像画皮里的女鬼，它们就通过画来接触男人，有的直接将那些男人留在画里，表示他们完全不能超生”，妈妈还开着我的玩笑，“刚成年的男子也是大补，你呀，只要在成年前好好守规矩就不会有事了。”像是怕我还会和小时候一样胆小，妈妈如常的安慰着我，“有因才有果，你这么乖，什么事都不会有的。”  
“真的吗？但是你说的都是古代的事，现代的鬼能怎么防？”  
妈妈没再回答我，口齿不清的念叨着，“人也不能信，和鬼一样可怕，谁知道他们骗你什么，最会利用人的同情心了……你爸爸怎么就再也不和我联系了呢，我那么爱他。”她突然开口告诉了我那些真相，“妈妈准备等你长大的时候才告诉你的……”说完有些失神，像是不知道发生了什么。

而我只能回我误会她了，说爸爸才是坏人。她似乎察觉不到我什么都懂，我也就说点小孩子的话哄她高兴，她看起来太不安了，像是挣扎着什么，也许妈妈病了。我消化着那些信息，默默的问亲生父亲是谁。

事实上那时候的我，一点也没心思关心，就没注意听妈妈的话。好像说她联系不到父亲了，还要拿照片给我看。我只暼到一个纯白色长衫的衣角。

这些都是我唯一确定发生过的事，可能是我记忆里有着那尊佛像，我记得清楚些，就算我都已经不知道自己是谁了。  
还没安静一会儿，隔壁又传来尖叫，这是我被关在这间房的第三个年头，我再熟悉不过隔壁要喊的话。  
“你到底有没有爱过我。”

我好像又能看见那个人了，每天拿着本子问我话的人又会说我自言自语，说着病情加重还是什么的。但是我发誓，真的是那个人说的话。他好像在说生日快乐，就又消失不见了。

十四．  
医院前台有一对夫妻正做着登记报告，他们要给儿子庆祝十八岁成人生日，看上去很恩爱。

一个可能注意不到的地方：父母阿旺黄明昊都有写到和照片相关的内容。文笔很差感谢看完。


End file.
